Angel Of The Stars Story
by LilSassySweetHeart
Summary: Kuria the Daughter of Kagome was never told her her father is and now that shes almost 14 she'd like some answers but when her mother falls into the shrine house well and doesn't come back Kuria follows her and secrets of the past and her birth are found
1. Default Chapter

~Angel Of The Stars~  
  
Kuria sat alone on the balcony that was connected to her room. Her mother (kagome is her mom) had still not returned yet and Kuria was becoming worried her grandmother and Uncle Sota had always told her to stay away from the well that was within the shrine house but Kuria had seen her mother go into that shrine house and not come out of it for days at a time. As a small guest of wind went by kurias long silvery white hair was blown around alittle. Kuria had grey-blue eyes and pale moonlight colored skin she was wearing her favorite ankle lengh satin white dress and she was holding onto a Black Duffel Bag and her BookBag. Kuria knew she shouldn't disobey her grandmother or uncle but she had to find out why her mother was always in that shrine house for days at a time. Kuria jumped off her belcony and had landed with catlike grace she then walked over to the shrine house and opened the door. She heard her Uncle Sota shout "Kuria don't!" but she didn't lisen and when she had gotten into the shrine house she had slipped on something and fallen into the well.  
  
TBC 


	2. Goodbye future and Hello past

~Angel of the Stars~  
  
Kuria let go of her DuffelBag and BookBag so that she could land gracefully and not on her ass.  
When kuria had landed at the bottom on the well her Duffel Bag and Book bad where to both sides of her.  
She felt the suns rayes on her head and when she looked up she didn't see the shrine house roof instead she  
saw the sun shining brightly down into the well. She threw her Duffel Bag up to the top first then her BookBag before   
climbing up the wellto the top.As soon as Kuria got to the top she stood up and looked around she knew she was   
in a forest and she then turned and looked at the well realizing the well looked not as old and yet not brand new.   
After awhile Kuria turned away from the well and grabbed her DuffelBag and BookBag.She then began to walk away from   
the well and straight ahead. Kuria found a path a while she was following it her stomach began to growl and Kuria was glad  
no one was around or else she would have been very embarrest. Kuria stopped and put her DuffelBag and BookBag down  
she then searched threw her BookBag till she had found a little sandwhich baggy witch had carrot sticks in it. Kuria  
opened the baggy and ate the carrot stick she then stood up and looked at her dress seeing if she had got any dirt on  
it and she had. Kuria frowned and cursed herself for not being more careful she then picked up her DuffelBag and BookBag  
and began to walk and while she was walking she had gotten the feeling someone or something was watching her and kuria  
didn't like the feeling one bit. She started walking alittle faster hoping that whatever was watching her wouldn't follow  
her. Kuria looked up at the sky and the sun was high up in the sky meaning it was noon and she also saw that rain clouds   
were starting to form up in the sky and then looked down knowing she had to find someplace to hide and stay out of the rain.  
Kuria had stopped feeling like something was watching her when drops of rain started to fall from the sky making kuria begin  
to run. Kuria started looking around as she ran hoping to find shelter before it started raining harder. She then spotted a  
small village up ahead and ran for the village kuria then took shelter in the villages temple. As soon as she got into the   
temple kuria dropped her DuffelBag and BookBag and called out "Is anybody here?" no one answered her.   
  
TBC  
------------------------------------------------  
Thanks for the reviews so far ^.^ im glad my story is going well so far. Im sure you all are wondering   
whats gonna happen in the next chapter and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! 


	3. Meeting Fluffy!

Kuria began to walk around the temple. When she past a   
door that was the color of a peach she heard a noise   
from inside. Kuria opened the door only to see a snake  
hanyou that was swallowing the rest of someones body.  
Kuria let out a scream of fright and the snake hanyou  
turned around and its eyes slowly traveled down her body.  
Kuria closed the door quickly and started running where  
she had left her DuffelBag and BookBag. The snake hanyou  
was following behind her and when kuria got to her stuff  
she was breathing heavely and quickly grabbed her things  
and ran out of the temple. Kuria stopped when she was a  
foot away from the temple and looked to see if the snake  
hanyou would follow her out but it didn't. At the moment   
Kuria knew she was in the past when demons and other monsters  
had lived. Kuria knew now that she needed to find her mother  
soon and get answers to why her mother was coming here and  
why she had never spoke of her father. Kuria began walking  
away from the shrine and out of the village. She ran out of  
the village and away from it as fast as she could. The rain  
was now pouring but she didn't care if she caught a cold.  
All she wanted to do was find her mother and get some answers  
to her questions.The rain had stopped and hour after it was   
dark and kuria smiled happy that it wasn't raining anymore.  
Kuria didn't stop walking for two days. That day she had found  
a castle and she had run to the castle and had knocked on the  
door. No one answered and kuria knocked again and this time a   
ugly green demon toad had answered the door and said "Go away  
you stupit dirty human lord Sesshoumarru does not wish to be  
dissturbed" rage built up inside kuria and she punched the   
door that wasn't open and had broke the other door scaring  
the toad demon "Lisen you stupit little toad I am tired I   
haven't slept in two days and all I want is to find out if  
my mothers been this way or not!" the toad had yelled ontop   
of it's lungs "Lord Sesshoumarru help!" before kuria could get  
her hands around the stupit toads neck a man with long white  
hair that has elf like ears and weird markings on his face   
had come to the door. Kuria remebered her mother telling her  
stories when she was alittle younger of a man that looked   
just like this man and how he had been cold hearted and hated  
humans and only wished for them to be killed. "What do you  
want?" she guessed this was the man from the stoires her   
mother had told her "I need help finding my mother fluffy"  
Sesshoumarru pisked kuria up by her neck and growled "Don't   
ever call me that again you little wench!" Kuria smirked  
"Well you must know my mother after all shes the one who   
told me to call you that" Sesshoumarru was about to snap   
her neck when he had got a smell of her scent. 'She smells  
of my half brother and his bitch' sesshoumarru thought   
before putting her down at smirking knowing that she could  
be the key to getting what he wanted from his brother. Kuria  
was very confused but she was also tired remebering that   
she hadn't slept in two days. Sesshoumarru looked down at  
the toad demon while somehow sencing that the girl was tired  
"Jakken please show this girl to one of the guest rooms"   
Kuria glared at sesshoumarru "My name is Kuria!" jakken   
rolled his eyes and grabbed kurias hand and began to walk/  
bragg kuria to one of the guestrooms that where on the secount  
floor.  
  
TBC  
---------------------------------------  
I'd just like to tell you all that I don't own inu-yasha or  
the other chars in the show and if you want to use my char  
kuria in one of your stories please ask me first but im must  
likely to say yes. I'll have the next chap out ass soon as I can  
and I thank you all for your reviews there what keep me writing  
this story and I enjoy knowing that my story is being read. 


	4. Staying with Sesshoumarru

Kuria broke free of jakkens grip and started running down the stairs halfway down she was met by sesshoumarru. Kuria tryed to run past him but he caught her by the waist and began to carry her up the stairs and she struggled to break free of his grip "Let me go!" sesshoumarru just chuckled. Even though kuria was tired she had the strengh to put up a good struggle and when she was carried into the room and placed on the bed by seehoumarru she fell right asleep once her head hit the pillow. Sesshoumarru left the room quietly and wondered why he had never known of his bastard half brother pup before now. He stopped pondering about it after awhile knowing he could make the girl tell him. Kuria woke up 2 days later after having a horrible nightmare. She got up out of bed slowly and noticed that she wasn't wearing her normal cloths anymore but instead a beautifull silk blue kimono that had silky aqua flower petals woven into it. Kuria went over to the mirror and then at the pretty hair peices on the dresser. She put two chinese stick hair peices in her hair they held her hair in a perfectly done bun. Kuria wondered why she was trying to make herself to mature and beautifull and then shruged. She went over to the door and found it was unlocked to her shocked. She gracefully stepped into the hallway in time to see sesshoumarru come up the stairs. It took sesshoumarru a minute to noticed Kuria was out of her room looking more beautifull then inu-yasha's bitch and more mature then his half brother. Sesshoumarru wondered for a moment if she really was there child. Kuria looked at Sesshoumarru and walked over to him giving a small curtsie "Thank you for the kimono and the everything" Sesshoumarru tryed to stop a smile from coming to his face and said kindly for some unknown reason "Your Welcome" he began to wonder how this girl could bring out the kindness in him unlike his half brother and his half brother bitch. He was beginning to highly dought this was there child but she smelled like inu-yasha and his bitch mixed together. ------------------------------------------- Sorry it took me so long to make this chapter my mind was kinda blank on the story for awhile but now im happy to say I can begin to write it again seeing as how I have lots of new idea for the story. Please Review! 


	5. Finally finding Mom and Meeting Dad

After a week of staying with Sesshoumarru Kuira besided to leave. She had begun to become to close to Sesshoumaru and had realized she was falling in love with him. Kuria wrote a quick note and went out to her belcony. She made sure she had all the stuff she needed and jumped down from the balcony and onto the ground. Kuria then ran off into the woods. Two days later she found her mother at a small camp. Kagome was asleep curled up in Inu-yashas embrace when she heard Kurias voice "So this is the reason you left so much" Kagome opened her eyes to see Kuria infront of her with Tears streaming down her cheeks. Inu yasha woke up to the smell of his a Kagomes scent mixxed together. He looked over at the young girl with silvery white hair and grey blue eyes that were becoming red from the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Kagome sighed knowing it was time to tell her daughter and her mate everything "Kuria this is your father.....inu yasha this is your daughter Kuria". Kuria looked at Inu yasha for a moment and said "How is he my father?". Kagome got up with Inu yasha and began her story. -FlashBack- Kagome holds a 3 month old Kuria in her hands. The babie Kuria is ill and looks as if she will not last long. Kagome is quietly crying over her baby girl who will soon we dead. A small ball of light come floating down out of the sky and shapes into a figure. The figure says in a soft a mellow voice "She will not die Lady Kagome" Kagome looks at the figure confused "how do you know that?" the figure chuckles a bit "Because you daughter was born the day an angel was killed making her a Earth Angel". Kagome stared at the figure now even more confused "What is a Earth Angel?" the figure sighed "An Earth Angel is a very rare angel they are only born at the same time,day, and year as a guardain angel is killed.....your child is blessed with a gift".The figure touched Kurias forhead and a cross symbol glowed on it she started to giggle and gurgle no longer ill.The figure then turned back into a ball of light a was gone in half a second. Kagome looked up at the sky and thanked god her little girl was gonna live. Kagome didn't want to tell Inu yasha about there daughter in fear he'd be upset with her. -Flashback end- Kuria and Inu yasha both looked at eachother and Kuria went of to inu yasha a hugged him. Kagome smiled happily at the sight of Kuria hugging her father. For the nexted 2 weeks Inu yasha a Kuria spent a huge amount of time together bonding.When the 2 week was at its end Sesshoumaru came........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - Im doing my best to make these chapters longer! The next chapters will all be from Kurias POV and maybe Sesshoumarru and the others POV's too! Well i'll write the next chap soon and thank you very very very very very much for the reviews! 


	6. Kidnapping and Fear of Sesshoumaru

~Kurias POV~ I stared at Sesshoumaru in shock to see him. My breath was caught in my throat he looked so handsome. I leaned on my father feeling my legs start to become like jello. Sesshoumaru was glaring at my father and I could sence them both tence up. I became alittle nervous and my mother went in front of me protectively. I felt like a child now sence both my parents were infront of me. ~Sesshoumaru POV~ I had managed to pick up Kurias scent two days after she had left. I had for some weird reason missed her being around. She reminded my of the little girl rin and in some ways I refused to beleave she was my neice. I found myself wanting her to always be around me.I looked at her from where she was inback of my bastard brother and his bitch and between them so I could still see her. I looked at her for a moment and in that moment I felt myself become weak and soft hearted. ~Kagomes POV~ I saw the way Sesshoumaru had looked at my daughter and it had scared me a bit. I couldn't allow him to take my baby girl away from me. I heard Inu- yasha growl and charge at sesshoumaru. The two began fighting and I keep infront of kuria. Sesshoumaru lead Inu-yasha away and into the forest I prayed Inu-yasha would beat Sesshoumaru. A few moments later Sesshoumaru had come back and there was some blood on his hands. I took out my bow and arrows. I shot one of the arrows at sesshoumaru and he dodged it. He came quickly at me and the next thing I knew he was holding me up off the ground by my throat. Tears spilled down my cheeks and he threw me into a tree. Everything was spining and then it became dark. ~Kurias POV~ I screamed as my mother was thrown into a tree. I looked at Sesshoumaru he had begun to walk over to me. I was now afraid of him and also mad at him for what he had done. I slowly backed up "Stay away!" I then turned on my heal and began run. Sesshoumaru caught up to me and grabbed me into his arms I then began to struggle to get free. Sesshoumaru then hit a hand in the back of my head. Everything became dark and I fainted I think. ~Sesshoumaru POV~ I held Kuria close to my and when we got to my castle I carried her up to her room and managed to get the door open. I then walked over to her bed and placed her on it. Kuria looked just like an angel and a faint glow of what humans call a cross was glowing a bit on her forhead. She smelled no more like my bastard half brother of his bitch but like the sweet scent of flowers. I closed my eyes and inhailed the scent. I found mself lieing next to her. I didn't like how she was making me feel so many emotions and it scared me. I sesshoumaru was becoming soft because of a mear girl. I started to drift off into a peacefull sleep next to Kuria forgetting all my thoughts. -------------------------------------------------------- Thank you lots for the nice reviews and im glad so many of you are enjoying the story. I am going to add shippo and miruko into the story somehow and I hope you people reading my story won't be mad or upset with me for adding them into the story. Well the next chapter will be out soon so please wait. 


End file.
